Far From Over
by Another Lost Reality
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's life was far from ideal. His parents had passed, and he was carrying on by himself into his third year of High School. Sasuke utterly despises his elder brother, who had merely left him a note after their death. Could an annoying blond possibly be the one to turn him around, or will he fall to despair trying to reach his deceased father's impossible expectations?


**A/N: **Hey, it's my first story on this site. Read, comment, whatever enjoy.

**Warning(s): **Mature later on, mild violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and don't claim to.

* * *

_"You are far crueler than this world."_

The return of the school year was approaching all too quickly, that was all Sasuke Uchiha could think of as he lied awake. He tossed and turned himself in the dark atmosphere that surrounded his very being. He knew that this year no matter what the consequence, he would be able to finally become someone his father would been proud of. It's too bad that father would never be able to see such progress. That his mother, his kind mother, would never be able to pack him lunches, or smile and send him off. In his large room, he wasn't by himself, those feelings of previous warmth would never leave. Those feelings of the warmth of a once whole family had contorted into bitterness for the world itself. "Another year…" Sasuke murmured to himself softly before finally nodding off. Tomorrow brought on the first day of his third year of High School. This year surely, he would surpass those expectations.

* * *

The cobalt colored haired male locked up his apartment shortly after heading down the long, narrow path. He scoffed to himself unconsciously as he approached the gates to the building, slinging his black backpack over his shoulder. "Sa-su-ke~!" A group of boisterous females called out for him quite noticeably as he walked past, not bothering to bat an eyelid at their presence. They meant nothing to him. He did not care about people who only were after appearances. He knew being around such people would only be a waste of time.

Shoving his coat into his locker and grabbing a few books, he headed out to first period, which happened to be English. Strolling a bit early into the almost vacant classroom he found himself a seat in the back right hand corner, attempting to stray away from unwanted attention.

He sat down and threw his books into the desk, turning his head toward the window in an effort to give off a 'not interested' aura. He noticed others begin to pour into the room and disliked having to socialize if it wasn't necessary. Unfortunately for him, he stuck out regardless.

"Oi, Sasuke. "

He felt a large, firm hand slap his back a bit roughly as he turned to the pale, purple eyed male, his facial expression irritated. "Suigetsu.. " Sasuke growled as the cheeky male behind him grinned brightly.

"It's been awhile, Right? We'll have to catch up or something pretty boy." Suigetsu teased, placing his hand up to Sasuke's shoulder familiarly.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke was annoyed, noticing the boy's continual rudeness. Truth be told Sasuke wasn't actually bothered much by Suigetsu, although, he would never admit to something like that.

"Lunch then." Sasuke said, attempting to end the conversation there for now. "Hah, You're obedient today Sasuke." Hozuki announced smugly, waltzing over to his seat that was located two places in front of the dark haired teen.

Roughly ten minutes passed after the bell rang before the teacher decided to show up, holding an obviously perverse book in his hands. "Sorry I'm late, a nice woman started up a chat." The English teacher claimed, still holding his book promptly in his hands. Sasuke could already tell his excuse was an obvious lie. "Attendance should be next, or maybe an introduction?" The teacher asked himself aloud, averting his eyes into his reading selection once more. "Kakashi Hatake. My likes are complicated and as for my experience..." His voice trailed off, not seeming to be very interested in what he was going on about.

_'Who is he anyway? The only thing we actually learned about him was his name.' _Sasuke thought to himself, not helping but to feel wary of the teacher's credentials as he examined the gray haired adult thoroughly_. 'This guy is a teacher?' _Sasuke noticed that the so called "teacher" didn't appear to be very professional—the dirty book he was blatantly viewing didn't exactly help his case either. Sasuke didn't want to allow such a fact to distract his focus on his studies as he quickly pushed it out of his mind for the time being, zoning himself out slightly as the senior began calling out for attendance, quickly grasping hold of reality once more as his name was called.

"Present." He stated firmly as the teacher called out for the next student, catching his attention slightly as there was no response.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi questioned twice more before moving ahead with the other students. Sasuke had barely known such a person, and frankly, didn't care to either. Who is absent on the first day anyway? Sasuke didn't allow the fact to bother him as he gazed at the teacher, listening intently to his words as he ended roll call, he began onward with the class's first English lecture of the semester. The lecture seemed to be going smoothly until Sasuke noticed a few students scuffing it out on school grounds, directly in the middle of the courtyard.

_'Morons.' _He thought simply, directing his icy, dark orbs back to Mr. Hatake once more.

The English teacher continued onward with his lesson without a care as the entire classroom, as well as the Uchiha, turned their heads toward the direction of the hallway, after hearing a few loud scuffing noises, followed after by a triumphant cry of victory. Just as they were attempting to gain focus once more, the culprit burst into the doorway, seemingly taking the door off of its hinges as he entered.

"Present!"

_'This one is going to be irritating… '_


End file.
